1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser element, a solid electrolytic capacitor, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a solid electrolytic capacitor is one of various electronic parts used to block DC current and pass AC current, in addition to storing electricity. As a representative solid electrolytic capacitor, there is a tantalum condenser contained therein.
The tantalum condenser has been used for general industrial instruments and application circuits operated in the range of a low rated voltage. In particular, the tantalum condenser has been frequently used to reduce noise from circuits or portable communication devices with a problem in frequency characteristics.
The above-mentioned solid electrolytic capacitor is manufactured by inserting a positive electrode wire into a central portion, or portions other than the central portion, of a condenser element made of tantalum and bending the inserted positive electrode wire at the outside of the condenser element.
That is, in order to electrically connect the positive electrode terminal to the condenser element, the positive electrode wire should be inserted and mounted in the central portion of the condenser element and the inserted positive electrode wire should be bent at the outside of the condenser element.
As a result, there is a problem, in that the solid electrolytic capacitor includes an area in which the volumetric efficiency of the positive electrode part is reduced due to the positive electrode wire. In other words, the solid electrolytic capacitor includes an inner space that is not used by the positive electrode wire, which causes a problem in reducing the volumetric efficiency of the positive electrode part.
In addition, since the positive electrode wire inserted into the condenser element is electrically connected to the positive electrode terminal, there is a limitation in improving electrical resistance characteristics, due to limitations in the thickness of the positive electrode wire. In other words, there is a problem in that electrical resistance characteristics are deteriorated due to the positive electrode wire.